


[Podfic] On Picking Up Strays

by skyunicorn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on guardian-kink. The Ravagers didn't really want to keep the kid, but all their attempts to get rid of him failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On Picking Up Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On picking up strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187846) by [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni). 



Podfic for Ihni.

Read by SkyUnicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/GoG/On%20Picking%20Up%20Strays.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/GoG/%5BGoG%5D%20On%20Picking%20Up%20Strays.m4b)


End file.
